Conventionally, in an information technology (IT) system, virtual network devices such as virtual firewalls, virtual routers, virtual load balancers, etc. are recognized and managed as physical network devices.
According to a related technology, for example, a system receives notification of the occurrence of a failure event from a virtual computer and based on details concerning the failure event, identifies a virtual machine that may be affected by the failure. According to another related technology, a multicast type network that transmits transmission signals from a single transmitter to multiple receivers is managed. Further, according to another related technology, a device driver in a virtual environment can communicate with legacy hardware. For examples, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-9411, 2000-31969, and 2005-322242.
Nonetheless, with the conventional technologies, a problem arises in that it is difficult to determine on which physical server in a system, a virtual network device is operating. For example, a virtual network device may be migrated between physical servers, making it difficult to determine on which physical server the virtual network device is operating.